yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Reptilianne
"Reptilianne", known as "Reptiless" (レプティレス Reputiresu) in the Japanese version and "Reptile" (レプトル, Reputoru) during their first appearance in the dub anime, is an archetype of female Reptile monsters used by Misty Tredwell in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. All of its members are DARK monsters, except for the WATER "Reptilianne Gardna" and the EARTH Tokens spawned by “Reptilianne Spawn”. This archetype focuses on reducing the opponent's monsters' ATK to 0, using defensive effects to maintain field presence, and taking advantage of monsters whose ATK is 0. The theme and strategy of this archetype is similar to those of the "Gorgonic" archetype. In the Italian version, the inclusion of "Reptilianne Gorgon", "Reptilianne Medusa", "Reptilianne Poison", "Reptilianne Rage", "Reptilianne Scylla", "Reptilianne Spawn" and "Reptilianne Viper" seems to be implicit, because their names don't contain "Rettiliano". Design Appearance Most "Reptilianne" monsters resemble feminine snake-people or pseudo-reptiles in appearance. Etymology Most "Reptilianne" monsters are named after creatures from Indian or Greek mythology. Members Playing style In an offensive "Reptilianne" Deck, the effects of most of the "Reptilianne" monsters will deal with draining the ATK of opposing monsters. First, a card like "Reptilianne Naga" is used to reduce a monster's ATK to 0. This is followed up with "Reptilianne Scylla"/"Reptilianne Vaskii" to gain field advantage, or "KA-2 Des Scissors"/"Masked Chopper" to deal great damage. Alternately, "Reptilianne Viper", a Level 2 Tuner, can take your opponent's 0-ATK monster for a Synchro Summon, and when combined with "Reptilianne Spawn", will allow you to easily Synchro Summon for almost any Level. "Reptilianne Gardna" and "Oshaleon" are used to recruit whichever Reptiles you need. "Dark Eruption" and "Viper's Rebirth" quickly retrieve spent "Nagas", "Gorgons", and "Medusas" for a quick ATK drain. "Recurring Nightmare" brings "Vaskii" and "Naga" back for re-use or to fulfill the Summoning requirements of "Dark Armed Dragon". Another Deck uses "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" and "Rise of the Snake Deity". When "Vennominon" is destroyed by an effect, you can bring out "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes". You can then use the effects of "Reptilianne" cards to reduce the ATK of opposing monsters to 0, creating openings for "Vennominaga" to inflict damage and gain Hyper-Venom Counters. "Reptilianne Naga" and "Reptilianne Gardna" can tank attacks while you set up "Rise of the Snake Deity". "Limit Reverse" and "Viper's Rebirth" revive "Vennominon" and trigger "Rise of the Snake Deity", or you can Tribute Summon it with "Reptilianne Spawn" and follow up with "Offering to the Snake Deity" to clear the field. "Limit Reverse" can also revive "Naga" for ramming, and "Viper's Rebirth" triggers the effect of "Gardna" quickly. You can take advantage of damage you receive with "Damage = Reptile", or block it with "Spirit Barrier". There is a little-seen Deck that uses "Reptilianne Servant" and "Hardened Armed Dragon" with "The Tyrant Neptune" to stop all Normal Summons. The player then whittles the opponent down with direct attacks, or Sets/Special Summons monsters ("Hardened Armed Dragon" prevents "The Tyrant Neptune" from being destroyed by the effect of "Servant"). "Aurora Paragon" and "Royal Oppression" block attempts to get around "Neptune" with a Special Summon, while monsters that the opponent Sets can be eradicated with "Mystic Swordsman LV2" or even "Razor Lizard". Monsters: "Oshaleon" can offer some protection for "Reptilianne Gorgon" and search some monsters, but "Gardna" is generally better. Dark Armed Dragon" can't be used with "Viper's Rebirth", but is a solid game-ender. "KA-2 Des Scissors" can deal massive damage to high level monster that has 0 ATK and it is a DARK monster like most of "Reptilianne". "Jester Confit" helps to Summon "Vaskii" and "Medusa". Spells: "Savage Colosseum" can be used with "Final Attack Orders" to force everything to attack, making easy kills for "Masked Chopper". "Venom Swamp" has some use in "Vennominaga" builds. Traps: You can use "No Entry!!" to protect "Naga" and create targets for "Reptilianne Poison". "Ojama Trio" provides three Tokens that can be used for myriad effects, and is particularly deadly with "Final Attack Orders". "Offering to the Snake Deity" is a must, trading a face-up "Naga" for 2 of your opponent's cards, and then you can activate "Snake Whistle". Weaknesses Even though they benefit from reducing the opponent's monsters' ATK to 0, only six cards actually do this (“Reptilianne Echidna”, "Reptilianne Gorgon", "Reptilianne Naga", "Reptilianne Medusa", “Reptilianne Lamia” and "Reptilianne Poison") with only two of these options causing any inherent advantage (which is “Reptilianne Lamia” and “Reptilianne Echidna”). Reducing your opponent's monster to 0 ATK with "Gorgon" or "Naga" is usually damaging to your Life Points as well (without help from Spirit Barrier or something similar). Furthermore, the archetype has few options against a Burn Deck that does not use monsters, aside from giving the opponent Tokens for "Masked Chopper" to destroy. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes